Senpai
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo is one of the world's greatest spies but now he must face his biggest challenge yet. High School. With the normal troubles of making friends and crushes as well as his secretive job, Ichigo is in for a wild ride. YAOI GrimmIchiShiro?
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo you may be a great spy" Byakuya started.

"One of the best" Ichigo's partner, Rukia added.

"But you must finish high school" Byakuya finished.

"I know that…but I am busy with missions and stuff" Ichigo tried to argue.

"We are taking you off of most of your work…you may do a few odds and ends but you are to focus on school work" Byakuya explained.

"What about Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"She will be getting a new temporary partner for the year" Byakuya stated.

"But…but…yes sir" Ichigo sighed.

"Good…but don't worry Ichigo…this should be easy compared to the things you have done" Byakuya snorted.

Ichigo smiled. "You must not remember high school very well…or you weren't one of the outcasts like I am" Ichigo replied. Byakuya opened his mouth to question the young oranget. "See you later Byakuya" Ichigo stated with a wave before leaving.

"Rukia" Byakuya started.

"At his last high school he was not only beaten up all the time for his hair color and his attitude…but he was rejected by his crush and then beaten to almost death…then he returned to school after healing only to be laughed, teased, bullied, and beaten" Rukia explained.

"Oh…no wonder he was happy to become a spy" Byakuya sighed.

Fuck, late on his first day. Ichigo was pissed that his alarm didn't go off and now he was late. He raced up the stairs to the front of the school. He signed into the late sheet thingy in the office, got his schedule, and went to his first class. He knocked on the door. "Ah, that must be our new student" a voice stated. "Come on in" a voice called. Ichigo opened the door and walked in. 30 pairs of eyes laid on him and Ichigo could feel a blush crawling up his neck. "You are late Kurosaki-san" a voice stated.

Ichigo looked over at his teacher, a tall blonde male with stormy grey eyes dressed in a green robe, a green and white striped hat, and had a fan to hide his obvious smile. "Sorry…overslept…though from your enthusiasm I wouldn't be catching up on my sleep in this class" Ichigo snorted.

A bit of laughter. "That's excellent to know Kurosaki-san…so let's see where you can sit so we can continue class" the teacher pondered as he turned to look at the class, scanning for an empty seat.

"Ah…Kurosaki-san…you can sit between Shirosaki-san and Jeagerjaques-san" the teacher stated, gesturing at two boys in the back row with a seat between them. Ichigo's mouth went dry and he could feel his cheeks growing warmer. He was staring at the two most beautiful men he had EVER seen and he had been all around the world and met many people.

One of them was an albino with long snow white hair hanging loosely about to his midback, molten gold eyes surrounded by a sea of black, pale white skin stretched over a strong lithe, well muscled body at about 6'1, and 2 piercing in his right ear as well as one on his left eyebrow. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a red button up with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and black sneakers.

The other had a mess of cotton candy blue hair that was perfect with a few strands hanging over clear sky blue eyes with teal markings on the corners of them, lightly bronzed skin stretching over a 6'3 body of muscle and sex appeal. He was dressed in a half zipped up white jacket, no shirt under it, dark blue jeans, and red sneakers.

Ichigo walked between the seats to the two sex gods. He sat down between them, trying to keep his cool and not red faced. He didn't know if either of them were gay or not, though he doubted sex gods like them would be wanting a guy. Ichigo did know that both of the males were staring at him. Ichigo gulped, trying to ignore them, which was _very_ hard to do since they were _very_ hot.

Ichigo was glad to escape the class for lunch. But he didn't except for the sex gods he had sat next to grab him. Shiro, the albino grabbed his left arm while Grimmjow, the bluenet got a hold of his right arm. Ichigo squeaked as the two of them carried him away. Ichigo's mind was screaming. One part was hoping and praying they would fuck him in a closet or something. Another part of him screamed, thinking he was about to get the shit beaten out of him. A final part was considering kicking their asses for 'kidnapping him'. "W-what are you t-two doing?" he snapped.

"Taking you to lunch with us" Shiro purred. "New meat like yourself doesn't last long without protection" he added.

"I can take care of myself" Ichigo snarled, pissed at the thought of being saw as weak.

"That may be the case…but with a cute little face and feminine body like yours, you are bound to get taken to a closet by some undesirable guys" Shiro teased.

Ichigo turned red. "S-shut up" he snapped.

Suddenly the oranget was dropped onto the floor of the roof. He looked over at the others sitting there. There was a blonde kid with brown eyes and a piano grin, his hair cut into a bob. He was dressed in brown pants, a burned orange shirt, and a red tie. Next to the blonde was a one purple eyed, shoulder length black haired, extremely tall male dressed in black slacks and a white wifebeater. Then there was another black haired male, a bit shorter than Ichigo with bright emerald green eyes, pale porcelain colored skin, dark green teartracks from the bottom of his eyes to the bottom of his face. He was dressed in black pants and a black t-shirt. Then there were two busty women, a blonde with light brown skin and aqua eyes, dressed in white half shirt with long sleeves and black jeans while the other woman had green hair, hazel eyes, light skin dressed in a black miniskirt and pink tanktop. Lastly there was a small brown haired male with blue gray eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a black hoodie.

"Grimmjow…Shiro-senpai" the small brown haired male chirped.

"Hey Tensa" Shiro grinned, walking over, sitting down, and pulling Tensa onto his lap. A twinge of jealousy stabbed Ichigo in the heart.

"Grimmy" the green haired woman squealed.

"Who is this?" the smaller black haired male.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow replied as he let the green haired woman hug him.

"Nice to meet ya Ichigo" the blonde kid stated.

"That's Shinji, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Hallibel, Nel, and Tensa" Shiro pointed and named.

Nel was quick to give him a hug before pulling him to sit next to her and Hallibel. The girls had decided to share their lunch with him.

Ichigo sighed. High school was a bit different here, but he had a feeling he would still suffer hell. He glanced at Grimmjow and Shiro. Maybe if he got lucky, a bit of heaven as well.

**I got bored...sue me...I had a few different plot lines for this...I thought about a prince thing, a reporter thing, and a few other things...but then decided spy would be more fun =D**

**Main pairing will be GrimmIchiShiro**

**Side pairings: NnoiUlqui...a bit of ShiroTen, maybe some UraShin**

**Oh and Szayel and Starrk are in the story...they are just not in high school**

**Anyway please review...thanks ^^**


	2. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

**Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks**

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	3. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
